Devils in the Dark
by Tuppence
Summary: Pansy is just friends with Draco...but she wants more. And he likes her more...but only in private. There's also a case with an ex in...GRYFFINDOR! And of course, the Dark Lord throws some problems, that halfdead bast. R
1. Chapter I

**Author's note:** I reread this a while ago and I'd forgotten how the story wasn't too bad. I'm going to slowly rewrite these four chapters, changing characters and small plots and the direction of said plot, and then continue with it. This will be canon-compliant excepting the Epilogue.

**Devils in the Dark**

**Chapter I**

Should she do it? It was a stupid thing to do, potentially fatal, and not just metaphorically or socially speaking. The girls would undoubtedly abandon her, and most likely, Draco and the boys would do so too, but her parents…? She mentally shuddered. The Cruciatus curse would not be enough to convey her mother's wrath. Her dad, however, had a sense of humour…

"Don't you agree, Pansy?" Pansy looked up from the spoon she had been staring at fixedly, to notice Daphne Greengrass pointedly looking at her. Doing some quick thinking, she came up with a response that she hoped would satisfy the current bitch session.

"Of _course_ I do. Anybody would be a _fool_ if they didn't." Daphne looked at her for a moment before turning back to Sally-Anne Perks to continue the bitching, leaving Pansy alone to thank the gods for the skill of placing contempt on a few well-chosen words that conveyed clearly her utter scorn of the question asked. This skill lay with very few people, and Pansy was inordinately proud of the fact that she was one of the few that could do it, and do it with an artistic flair.

"Oh, damn." Pansy muttered, realising that she had forgotten her books for transfiguration. "I'm just going to my room to get my books ok?" She gave a quick smile to Millicent Bulstrode, sitting on her left, before she got up, being very careful not to trip up, as she had done but a while ago, much to her chagrin.

_Bastard Dark Lord. _Pansy couldn't help but think that. She and Daphne, and for that matter, most of Slytherin had been friends with each other until his rise had turned everything into a competition. Now the supreme bitches in Slytherin were constantly trying to dethrone her, never mind the fact that there had been no official ascension in the first place.

Muttering the password to the Slytherin common room, she ran lightly up the stairs into her room, grabbed her books, and after a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she didn't look too awful, she ran downstairs, to sit in her favourite chair, tucking her feet underneath her. Leaning back her head against soft cushion present, she closed her eyes, thankful for a respite from the constant bitching and competition that had erupted with The Dark Lord's resurrection.

_Christians get a God, we get a half-dead psychopath! _Pansy was a little amused by the thought. Only a very little though.

"Sleeping again, are we, Parkinson? This can't be a good thing." She fought the shiver that had travelled down her spine at the sound and feel of the whisper in her ear.

"Sneaking up on unsuspecting victims again, _Malfoy_? That can't be a good thing." She looked up to see Draco Malfoy smiling at her, a glint in his eyes as he played with her auburn hair.

"People noticed you imagining me in the Great Hall." He said, with a smirk. Her heart thumped louder, even though for once, she hadn't been thinking about him.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I think most of those tortures are illegal now. Shame. They could be useful." _Damn his contagious smile_. She smiled back at him. How could she not? He moved away and sat on the left arm of her armchair.

"Want to know my latest conquest?" There was a mischievous, if not a purposely aggravating tone in his voice, and Pansy lost the little hope she had left, of this day turning out to be tolerable. He knew she fancied him. Well, that wasn't strong enough. More along the lines of worshipped him, stalked him, obsessed with him. And that was still an understatement!

"Must I? It's very monotonous, you know, Draco. That means _boring_." _Might as well imply that he's stupid_, Pansy thought, with a mental grin. She moved out of the chair, and in the single moment that she had turned her back to him, he managed to slip himself into her chair, and grab her around the waist, and pull her so that she was sitting down on him.

"I don't care." He murmured, before giving her a quick kiss on the neck. "It was Melissa Brandle-Moore." He paused, waiting for the explosion that he knew was coming.

"Mmm…" He sensed Pansy's body tense as what he had just said registered in her mind. "Wait, Melissa? _Melissa?_ That tart? The one that messed around with my brother? DRACO! You foul, irritating, blond, little…_ferret_!" Her voice had gone quiet with venom. She struggled to get out of his hold, but he only chuckled and held her more tightly. "Let…me…go…! LET ME GO YOU…"

"You what, Pans?" Draco asked, feigning innocence. Pansy finally gave up her cause as lost and stopped struggling. "Good girl." Draco was nuzzling her neck in a most distracting manner. It not only sent shivers down her back again, but there was a very real danger that dirty images might pop into her head, which were a little hard to get rid of. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you fail miserably in getting away from me?"

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you? And _I'm_ the one that's supposedly following you around." The mutter was meant to be loud enough for Draco to hear. His response was a small, low laugh. "We really should leave."

"That's just what Melissa said to me last night."

"How could you be with that WHORE? She cheated on Adam with two guys! Not one, but _TWO!_"

"I'm not in a relationship with her. I just wanted…some fun." He knew she would remain irritated for at least an hour. "We'd better go, Pans." He guided her towards the door, with his right arm around her waist. "Out of curiosity, what were you actually thinking about in the Great Hall?"

Pansy blinked in surprise at the question. Draco wasn't well known for being considerate and it was out of character for him to betray the slightest interest in anyone else, even her. "Oh, I've forgotten." She replied warily. _Who knew what Draco was __really__ up to?_

"Parkinson, when will you learn that you can't lie to me?" Draco drawled in his most consequential, arrogant manner. He added thoughtfully, "Or anyone else. You're one of the worst liars I've ever met."

"Thanks." Pansy said with a snap and rolled her eyes for additional effect.

"So what _were_ you really thinking about?" Draco asked again, curious and persistent.

Pansy recognised this as a losing battle and spoke, trying to retain some sort of dignity. "I was just wondering whether I should get an afro or not." She turned to see Draco looking at her incredulously. "Why?" She couldn't imagine what hidden agenda Draco had this time, but he always had one.

"Oh, Daphne mentioned something about you thinking about losing weight to attract Justin Finch-Fletchley." He grinned at the incense apparent on her face. "I'll see you in class. Melissa's waiting for me outside." And with that and a wink, he was off, leaving Pansy alone to walk to Transfiguration and mutter obscenities at Melissa and Daphne Greengrass, another _former_ friend of hers (now). Did she _really_ think anyone would believe that she, Pansy Parkinson, had any sort of _crush_ or attraction to Finch-Fletchley?

She thought back to Draco's reaction, and she felt a little sick in the stomach. Maybe she should give more credit to Daphne's cunning? Draco had clearly believed her enough to come to Pansy and question her about it, which was a bad thing; a _very _bad thing!

Slowly, the full implications were coming into focus, and a frown descended upon Pansy's brow. If Draco had believed it, there were others who may have believed it. Finch-Fletchley and his twitchy little friends would take full advantage of this rumour and humiliate her at every given opportunity. In all fairness, she'd have done the same, so she couldn't really resent them for it. What about the Gryffindors? They'd mock her too. And what about the Slytherins?

Pansy could have sworn that her stomach shrank to a fraction of its normal size at the thought. There was competition between all of the Slytherins, and it was beginning to get more underhanded than usual. It wouldn't be long before all limits were off and things became really cut-throat. This kind of rumour was powerful arsenal, if used in the right way. Pansy thought about Daphne. Such a short girl, barely reaching five feet in height; a petite nymph-like figure, large eyes of a brilliant blue and bouncy blonde waves that reached inches below her shoulders. Pansy thought about how her well-shaped lips could curl into an unpleasant sneer and how the blue in her eyes looked heartless and ruthless when she wanted something badly. Gods, this was definitely an arsenal that could be used against her, and if she knew Daphne, it _would_ be used against her.

She bit her lower lip, a nervous habit she had developed recently. She would have to do something to counter this danger, to neutralise it. She came to a decision, albeit a little reluctantly, but the consequences made it a necessity to act.

Revenge was the plan of action.

**Author's note:** Please, please, please if you read this, would you review it? I would love constructive criticism on anything – characterisation, plot, spelling, grammar. It's the only way I know if I'm doing something right or something wrong, so if you could, please spare the time to review the chapter.


	2. Chapter II

**Devils in the Dark**

**Chapter II**

Pansy entered the Transfiguration room, banged her bag down onto a table, and plopped herself in the seat next to Vincent Crabbe. She may hide her feelings from other people, but he wasn't other people. He was one of the few people she actually trusted. It was far too exhausting to keep up some false facade in front of everyone, and he knew more than anyone else how much she liked Draco and how much Draco screwed her over - repeatedly. There wasn't any point in trying to maintain any semblance of dignity, therefore, since she had lost it a long time ago.

_So screw self-respect, damn it!_

"Bad mood?" Crabbe asked quietly, without looking at her, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Hearing no response, he continued, "I'm assuming you heard about Melissa?"

Pansy pursed her lips, and then relaxed them into a neutral position. Malfoy was no reason for her to make it obvious that she was in a bad mood, and she certainly wasn't going to lose face because of him. She ignored the fact that Crabbe probably knew her better than anyone else and saw through any act she would put up, such as pretending it didn't bother her that it felt like a deeper betrayal than any other, to have Draco going for the girl who had cheated on her brother. Fortunately, not a word of sympathy or pity, not a word of mockery was uttered by him, and she would always be in his debt for that. It was the one response that could have made her feel better.

"This year will be your hardest year in school so far. As you know, you will be taking your OWLs this year, which will then determine what you do as a career and may either expand or crush your hopes and aspirations. There's no reason why _most_ people here shouldn't get an OWL." Pansy glared at McGonagall. There had been emphasis on the word 'most' followed by a subtle glance at Crabbe and Goyle. "Today, you will be learning the Vanishing spell. Although not as difficult as some others, it will be one of the hardest spells that you will have to know for OWLs."

"Stupid bitch." Pansy muttered. She got no response from Crabbe, but instead, heard some giggling from behind, where Daphne sat on the left of Blaise, flirting blatantly with him. Sally-Ann sat on his right, vying for his attention. It was a simultaneously disgusting and amusing picture, and Pansy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Half an hour later, few people were having success with vanishing the snails, and Pansy, normally decent at Transfiguration, was failing miserably too (although, admittedly, she was trying far less than other people). If she wasn't hissing venomous words about Melissa, poor Vincent was listening to her hiss venomous words about Draco and how loyalty is a dying virtue.

"And _guess_ who was flirting with me? It was the most pathetic thing ever! Those disgusting Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and a couple of them from the year above." Pansy didn't hear anything else that Daphne said because her heart was hammering too loudly. Her chest was beginning to hurt the way throbbing headaches hurt – each throb hurting more than the last, and all the time, the only thing she could think of was how to hurt someone, _anyone_, as much as he'd hurt her. Again. How could he do that to her? He _knew_ she was friends with Daphne, so was it out of spite? But _he'd_ been the one to break her heart, and damn it, she was going to make him pay. Another person added to her list of people to torture and torment for putting her through so much shit!

"Pansy, don't!" Crabbe suddenly grabbed her hand, surprising Pansy, until she realised that she had been about to automatically utter the vanishing spell at her snail, and in the foul mood she had been in, it would have probably gone up in flames (it had happened once in Charms, a few years ago. Flitwick still hadn't forgiven her for that!).

"And what is going on here? Why are you not practising the spell, Miss Parkinson? Is there a reason as to why Crabbe is holding your hand…or is he trying to show you the hand movements?" McGonagall had suddenly swooped down on Crabbe holding Pansy's hand. There was a hint of spite when she had mentioned Crabbe, as she knew that Crabbe struggled with Transfiguration.

"Oh, how lovely to know teachers don't judge students by the house they are in. I'm assuming that's why you sympathise so much with Longbottom but criticise us, and never give us any house points?"

"Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson, for insubordination."

"And no answer to my question, I suppose? But I suppose you can't really admit that you're as biased as the stupid Gryffindors, for all your self-righteousness, can you?" If the room had been quiet before, it had gone deadly silent now, and out of the corner of her eye, Pansy was satisfied to notice Draco looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Detention with me, Miss Parkinson, for the whole of this week." And without answering Pansy's question, McGonagall turned round and walked back to the front of the room.

"Perfect start to a week." Pansy muttered, partially to herself and partially to Crabby, who gave a small smile, before struggling with the Vanishing Spell again, for the rest of the lesson.

"What was that about, Pansy?" Millicent asked her under her breath, as they were leaving the classroom, with McGonagall looking murderously at them. Clearly she hadn't had a good day either.

"Bad day." She wasn't in the mood to discuss it, and thankfully, Millicent knew better than to continue on with this conversation, and instead, turned to discussing the numerous different ways that Pansy could abuse her power as a Prefect. You had to set the tone as to what kind of a prefect you would be in the first few days, as they were always the most memorable to people, and Pansy was quite stubborn about being a corrupt, scheming one. And one that broke the rules….there was NO WAY in HELL that Pansy would be goody-two-shoes like Granger.

"You, boy. Yes, the one with the glasses and the bad hairstyle. Carry my bag for me. Unless you want a…detention…" Pansy gave the scared boy a glare, before calling to the one next to him to carry Millicent's books. "And off to lunch we go. Maybe I'll drown myself in any soup there is."

Millicent gave Pansy a small smile. "You'd never do that. Unless for revenge. But I'm sure there's better ways of getting revenge."

Pansy nodded thoughtfully. Millicent was right. Screw suicide, she wanted revenge, and it was about time people stopped screwing around with her.

"Millicent, I think we're going to have fun." An appreciative look was shared between Pansy and Millicent. They were certainly going to have some fun.

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed that. I've rewritten it, replacing some original characters with ones that have been mentioned in passing in the books. I hope it's a bit better – I've tried to pad it out, although I thought this chapter was not too bad, in comparison to chapter I, which I have rewritten.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Pansy's eyes narrowed upon entering the Great Hall. Melissa was sitting happily, discussing things (and she could have a pretty good guess at what) with some other bitches in her year. Pansy moved slowly, almost gracefully, her head held up high, chin out, the picture of control.

She sat next to Goyle, already there, and took a baked potato as Draco entered the hall. Their eyes met, and Pansy knew in that one glance that they shared that he would always be there for her. They had a connection like she had never had with –

'_NO! I won't think about you. You're not worth it, you slimy, disgusting, …'_

All her thoughts jarred for a moment, as she saw Draco walk towards her, give her a smile, and walk past her. And slowly, her heart stopped hammering, and plummeted to their normal position, level with her navel. She took a bite automatically and still, she couldn't seem to think. She turned around to see where Draco was, and her heart seemed to slip even lower down her body, as she saw him sitting opposite Melissa.

"He's not worth it, Pansy. He doesn't seem to look at you in any way other than a friend and you could do so much better." The whisper Millicent had uttered had just about reached Pansy, and for one second, it took Pansy back to second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. The Slytherins had had to stick together more than usual, as the other children had seemed to think that Slytherins were to blame, and therefore, they could do whatever they wished to them. It had been nice, in a way. The other house members had never liked them, and probably would never, but to be so close to everyone in your house was something.

Unbidden to her mind came the Weasley twins. And the first time she had met them. And then they left, replaced with the realisation that her house was fragmented, and that there were very few people that she could trust this year, thanks to the certainty that the Dark Lord was definitely back.

"I want revenge." Her voice was barely a whisper too, but when she looked up at Millicent, she knew nothing had changed between them. There were no competitions between them, and if one of them wanted revenge, the other wanted it more.

"Rumours?" But Millicent shook her head, without waiting for Pansy's answers. That wasn't harsh enough, not painful enough. The two girls ate in silence, both deep in thought until Pansy seemed to suddenly snap out of her trance.

"I want to hurt her, emotionally." She spoke slowly, as if explaining it to herself, not to her friend. "Hurt her the way she hurt me." She looked across at the little girl next to Melissa, at Melissa's little sister in third year, Sally.

Millicent understood. Melissa was a slut and therefore, largely void of emotions and hurting her personally would be hard. But if you hurt what appeared to be the only person she cared about, you would hurt her twice. Once because the said person would be hurt, and twice because she would feel guilty, being the cause of it. So the target was Sally.

Pushing away the remainder of her food Pansy stood up, being careful not to trip up (she hadn't yet managed to forget that incident yet), and for a second, she thought that Draco had looked at her, but when she looked at him from the corner of her eye, he seemed to be deep in conversation with Melissa, while his left hand seemed to be making patterns on the back of the girl left of him.

She left for the Slytherin common room, and began her preparations. Revenge was always best served cold, with a touch of spite.

"Oh." She blinked. Theodore Nott was sitting quietly doing some work. She hadn't realised that he hadn't had lunch, but shocking to her, Theodore didn't so much as glance up at her.

She sat tentatively at one end of the couch that he occupied, looking at him closely. He was normally quiet, and to the best of her memory, there hadn't been anything between her and Theodore – she definitely hadn't bitched about him and she didn't think that he had about her either.

He was a curious thing – his face wasn't blank but you could never tell what he was thinking or feeling. He was slight of figure, but, to her at least, it felt like he has some hidden power you didn't know, that he would throw all over you, surround you, so that you wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Pansy-" Draco stopped short, noticing Theodore. "Theodore." He nodded. And to Pansy's surprise, Theodore looked up and nodded at Draco too.

"Potions Homework." He answered without Draco asking anything. "I want to make sure it's ok before I hand it in to Professor Snape."

"It's not too difficult. There's a book in the library – 'Potions for Potion Masters' – it's really helpful" Pansy bit back a gasp. Draco…being helpful? And to a potential rival too?

'_But maybe he just wants to get rid of Nott so that he can be alone with me?_' And a familiar tingle ran down her spine, which seemed to intensify as Draco moved towards her and sat between her and Nott.

She could feel the heat from his thigh that was carelessly touching hers. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw a faint flush on his cheeks. She had just summoned up the courage to place her hand so that it would casually touch his thigh when he turned around to Nott and pointed out a mistake in his essay.

"Thanks." Nott didn't look up – only corrected the mistake he'd made. "Did the Weasley girl do something to you?"

Pansy's heart hammered louder, and she pushed out a sarcastic laughter that tasted bitter in her mouth. She knew Ginny was far prettier than her, and she also knew that Draco might soon start getting tired of girls in Slytherin and become far more interested in girls from other houses.

"She's a damn bitch." Pansy noted the intense note in Draco's words, and she also noted the sudden flash his eyes held, a flash she had never seen when she was around him.

"Sleep with her." Pansy's hands itched to slap Nott. Hell, she wouldn't just slap him, she'd beat the crap out of him! Draco's laughter eased her, although the desire remained within her,

And Millicent entered the common room. Eye contact wasn't necessary between Millicent and Pansy. They both headed straight for the dorm room that they shared.

"What can we do to her? Rumours aren't enough." Millicent was speaking out loud.

"Unless it's about her sex life…" Pansy caught Millicent's eyes.

"Who?"

"Crabbe or Goyle?" Pansy knew it was a no as she said it. "Erm…how about a guy from a different house? JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY!" They sniggered together, just like old times.

"But why not go a step further? And actually _make_ something between the two of them?" Evil seemed to glow of off Millicent. "Why not tell Finch-Fletchley that Sally's interested in him? And that because she's in Slytherin, she's worried about what people would say."

"And take a photo when he tries to kiss her. I know he would – nobody wants him, so he's desperate. And she's…she looks nice." The jealous demon raised its head, in Pansy's heart. But she pushed it away for the time being. "How will we do this?"

"Leave it to me." Millicent grinned, and Pansy noticed, not for the first time, that Millicent didn't look that unattractive when she was feeling confident and happy.


	4. Chapter IV

Devils in the Dark

Chapter IV

"Stupefy." A careless flick of Pansy's hand and a lazier flick of Millicent's hand caused the two girls surrounding Daphne Greengrass to freeze and fall down.

"What do you want, Parkinson?"

"We need to talk. Follow us." Pansy walked past Daphne without looking back, pushing a second year girl out of the way. She didn't seem to register the autocracy with which she had spoken, and a shared glance between Daphne and Millicent showed that both were used to it, but still found it amusing.

They walked swiftly along the corridor, most of the younger students moving out of the way without having to be pushed. A few insults were thrown at the three Slytherin girls but only a mere smirk was spared for them, with an occasional snort. Walking down the stairs, Pansy muttered the password for the Slytherin common room, still not looking at either girl.

Nodding at Nott, Pansy resolutely gave Draco only a single glance, resisting the urge to do many, many things that came into her head, some of them _to_ him as well as with him. She walked up the stairs, whispering to Crabbe to not let anyone up stairs whilst they were there.

"Lock the door, Milli. Daph, we called you here because we need to have a discussion."

"_We_?" Daphne raised a single, perfectly arched eyebrow that was a soft ginger, the same shade as her hair.

"Yes, me and Milli." Impatience was apparent in Pansy's voice.

"Milli and I. Now what do you want to talk about?" Milli could see straight through the bored voice of Daphne, sensing the interest she tried to hide, but Pansy clearly couldn't, since her chin started to jut out the way it did when she was stubborn.

"We need to discuss…recent events, the House of Slytherin and the response of the rest of the school." Milli remained on the side line, silent, as she so often was.

"What Draco does in his spare time with women is not my concern and nor should it be yours, Parkinson." Milli again sensed the regret Daphne felt immediately as she finished what she was saying. They were the only two that knew for certain the strong feelings, or rather, _obsession_ that Pansy had for Draco. Others guessed, assumed, maybe even presumed but they didn't know.

Pansy flushed slowly, and tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"I was thinking of slightly more important recent events, _Greengrass_. Certain events that Potter has mentioned, and that we have since then known to be true. I was thinking about the return of a certain Dark Lord." Talking through clenched teeth was more painful than Pansy had thought it to be. "We know the Dark Lord has returned and we know his aims are the same as before."

She paused thoughtfully. In fairness, that was all that they did know. Anything else from here onwards was guesswork, or at best, intelligent deductions.

"We know to a large extent the parents that actively support him, and to a lesser extent, the parents that passively support him, in less obvious ways. What we don't know is who…in our year...support him. We can say with confidence that most people in Slytherin are not…against him. But we have no idea as to who has joined him as a DeathEater, who _will_ or _may_ join him. Or…when he will ask us to join him."

The silence felt almost comforting.

"What we do know about the rest of the school is that…they have always been against us. They have always thought of us as DeathEaters and the return of the Dark Lord is going to make them even more vindictive than before. There have already been a minimum of five Slytherins that have been to Madam Pomfrey because of other students. There are…well, it's certain that there will be more attacks. Especially against the more vulnerable Slytherins"

"Who do you mean?" The masks had been removed now, and there was little hostility in the room, as Daphne asked the question, sitting down on Milli's bed, next to her. Both girls were looking at Pansy, almost hypnotised by the charisma that Pansy gave of when she took the role of 'Slytherin Queen', or as Pansy jokingly referred to it, 'Demented Dictator'.

"Slytherins that are by themselves. Alone. They are easy prey for a gang of, say, even three other students. No matter how skilled a witch or wizard is, they will most likely be overpowered relatively easily if they are outnumbered." She paused, hearing footsteps coming towards the room, but hearing nothing further, she continued. "What we need to do is have a system of sorts, by which no Slytherin is ever alone. The younger they are, the more people they need in their group, or instead, someone older and more experienced. Despite differences and intra-house competition, we need to join together to combat the animosity expressed towards us."

Daphne stared at Pansy, her face blank. Milli watched first one girl, then another, as if it were a match of tennis that she learned about in Muggle Studies.

"Why did you come to me in particular? Why not everyone in one go?"

"Because…they all hate me." An embittered laugh followed. "The return of…Him has meant that there is competition now. Intense competition. And _that_ makes it easy for other people to…" She trailed off. Nobody in Slytherin had to be told the dangers of going into that House. There was even supposedly a book that had the tales of the worst things that students had gone through. Pansy was sure that Flint must have had at least 6 entries in it.

"I'm in. Now how are we going to convince other people?" The sudden authority with which Daphne spoke seemed to be in strong contrast to the normally quiet-spoken, green-eyed girl most people knew. In particular, there seemed to be an Irish tilt in her voice that there normally wasn't, but Milli only gave notice to it with the slight lift of her mouth. Pansy ignored it completely.

"We talk to them. One by one." Pansy stood up to go, indicating the end of the meeting, but her poise fell apart when she opened the door. Her heart beating at least double the speed it was before, she managed to convert a shrill scream into a 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'. Milli and Daphne choked back laughter, walking quickly to the furthest corner of the room, where the silent shakes of the bodies clearly showed their laughter.

"GET OUT!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, cherie, but I'm not in the room. Unless you want to invite me in. You know I wouldn't complain, cherie."

"In your dreams."

"Frequently, cherie. But Monsieur Malfoy wanted to talk to you, and we had to distract Monsieur Crabbe. Now, cherie, about you, me and a bedroom…"

Pansy sighed. After discussing the re-rise of Him, Draco didn't seem all that important…much. But she still had to restrain herself from shaking Pierre to find out where Draco was. "Where is _Monsieur_ Draco?"

"In his room, cherie. But don't tell me you're going to leave me so soon! You're breaking my heart, ma belle."

Pansy registered partially what he had said. If Draco wanted to meet her in his room, it meant that he wanted to be alone with her. It could be to be _alone_ with her…it could be to apologise for Melissa….or it could be to discuss with her what she had just been discussing with Milli and Daphne.

'_Only one way to find out._'

"How about you, _cherie_, join me and Draco in his room." She thought she heard someone say 'Draco and I' but she must have been mistaken.

"Sorry, ma belle, but I won't do a damn thing with a boy, not even for you." Pierre took her hand and led her down the stairs. Behind his playful demeanour, he was a little worried about what Draco had in store for Pansy, but there was nothing he could do about it. Was there?


End file.
